falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Amendment to the Execution, Murder
The United Falleen Imperial Democrats stand for stricter punishments for criminals and people who want to hurt our daily life. Therefore, we consider an amendment - as well as change of wording - of Falleentium's criminal code's foundation, the Execution, Murder & Capital Punishment Paragraph, which should be passed by this chamber. '- Simon Richards, Spokesperson on Justice' 1. Capital punishment is illegal except in the case of High Treason. 2. Lifetime imprisonment is the highest level of punishment a person can be sentenced to. The sentence of life imprisonment lasts for life however the convicted can apply for conditional release after a period of 20 years. If refused then the convicted may re-apply for conditional release every four years. *2.1 The person who kills another shall be punished for murder (intentional) with imprisonment from 8 years up to life imprisonment. *2.2 The person who kills another person after his or her particular request is punished with imprisonment for up to 6 years. *2.3 The person who causes someone to deprive himself or herself of life shall be fined or imprisoned for up to 6 years. *2.4 Those who negligently cause another's death are punished with fines or imprisonment for up to 1 year or under particularly aggravating circumstances with imprisonment for up to 20 years. If the case has been committed in connection with driving under the influence or particularly ruthless driving, this is considered to be a particularly aggravating circumstance. *2.5 If a mother kills her child during or immediately after birth, and it may be presumed that she has acted in distress, fear of dishonor or under the influence of a weakening, confusion or helplessness caused by the birth, she is punished with imprisonment for up to 4 years. If the crime is not executed and the act has not caused the child any harm, the punishment may be withdrawn. *2.6 Anyone who violates or otherwise attacks someone else's body is punished with fines or imprisonment for up to 5 years. ::: 2.6.1 Those who carry out a bodily attack of particularly cruel, brutal or dangerous nature or commit themselves to maltreatment are punished with imprisonment for up to 10 years. If such bodily attack has caused significant damage to the body or health, this should be regarded as a particularly aggravating circumstance. ::: 2.6.2 Anyone who negligently adds any significant damage to the body or health is punished with fines or imprisonment for up to 5 months or under particularly aggravating circumstances with imprisonment for up to 8 years. If the case has been committed in connection with driving under the influence or particularly ruthless driving, this is considered to be a particularly aggravating circumstance. 3 People convicted of High Treason, can be sentenced from 40 years to life imprisonment or the death penalty. *3.1 If an individual is sentenced to 40 years or more then they can apply for conditional release after 20 years. If refused then the convicted may re-apply for conditional release every four years. *3.2 If an individual is sentenced to life imprisonment, the convicted can apply for conditional release after 25 years, and if rejected, the convicted can re-apply again after every four years. *3.3 If an individual is given the sentence of the death penalty then it shall be done by lethal injection. If the convicted is from the military, it shall be performed by a firing squad.